Emerald Jewels
by Crystalgurl101
Summary: Sequel to Sapphire Gems. Bijou is having trouble on her first day of eighth grade. Especially with mean girl, Sparkle. When Hamtaro comes to her rescue, can Sandy, Stan, Pashmina and Crystal expect something new? Second part of two shot. R&R.


Emerald Jewels

♥

**A/N****: Here it is, peoples. Part 2 of my Hamtaro/Bijou two/shot. Hope you likey!**

♥  
♥  
♥

* * *

The weekend was gone, which meant Bijou's first day of school was finally here. Bijou was of course, very nervous. She looked around her closet as well as the clothes she had gotten yesterday. "What to wear...what to wear?" she muttered. She wanted people to like her, and that wasn't going to happen if she looked ridiculous. 

Finally, Bijou decided on a cute white sleeveless blouse with a white faux-fur collar and an emerald gem connecting the collar, a denim mini skirt with a silver belt, and white Bouquets Glitter medium-height heels with silver straps across the front.

Bijou then went to the bathroom and did her make-up. While adding some peachy blush to her cheeks with a big thick brush, she took a look at her hair in the mirror. She was thinking about straightening out the small waves in her platinum blonde hair then putting on her blue headband with the small bow on it.

Just when she was about plug in her pink Chi flat iron in her room, her eyes suddenly landed on the blue hair ribbons lying on her bureau. She immedietaly thought about what that boy Hamtaro had told her yesterday at the mall...

♥ _Flashback... _♥

_**"Oh, and Bijou?" **_

_**"Yes?" **_

_**"I like your ribbons." Bijou suddenly touched the blue ribbons tied around her pigtails. She rarely had her hair up in that hairstyle. Hamtaro's eyes beaming at her made her blush again. "Th...thank you." she whispered. Hamtaro smiled sweetly again before walking out.**_

♥ _Flashback ends... _♥

Bijou blushed at the memory. Ever since she had returned home, she couldn't stop thinking about that sweet boy and his blue eyes. _He was too cute! _she thought to herself. Slowly, she looked back at her ribbons. "Well...zhey do compliment my skirt!"

Bijou quickly, but carefully tied up her shoulder-lengthed hair into two blonde pigtails. Then, she expertly wrapped her ribbons over the hairbands and made two cute blue bows. Brushing her bangs and spritzing her hair with shine spray, Bijou smiled, satisfied. _I hope he--they like it. _

♥

Bijou's father stopped his silver 2006 Mercedes Benz and she found herself in front of a huge building with the words "Marble Falls Middle School" written on the yellow sign. There were kids around her age all over the place. Some ran and chased each other, others hung around the trees and front steps.

Bijou squirmed and held on tighter to the strap of her baby blue Keeta messenger backpack. "Don't be nervous honey. You'll do fine." Mr. Ribon smiled. Bijou turned back. "Y-Y...Yes fazzer." she nodded. "Just remember to be yourself." Mr. Ribon patted her on the head.

Bijou smiled, her heart pounding through her chest. "Yes fazzer." She kissed him on the cheek. "Love you." Mr. Ribon unlocked the doors. "Love you too." he replied warmly as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. Bijou stepped out and closed the door. "Bye."

When he drove off, Bijou turned back towards the building. She took a shaky breath and began to walk slowly towards the entrance.

There were just as many kids inside as there were outside. Clutching the strap of her bag, Bijou looked around. _What do I do?! _Mon Dieu,_ I'm going to freak out! _

"Bijou!" The platinum blonde whirled around and her eyes lit up. Crystal, the girl from the mall, was running towards her. "Oh, hey!" Bijou smiled, relieved that she had found a familiar face. Crystal hugged her as she approached her. Bijou was taken aback, but quickly returned the hug.

"I saw you walking inside as my ride dropped me off. Oh God, you looked so scared." Crystal frowned as she let go. The brunette had the same ponytail from yesterday but with a pink flower hairclip over the hairband. She was wearing a hot pink panda bear tee shirt with a denim mini and hot pink Puma sneakers. She had a pink Nike XL backpack swung over her shoulders.

"Well, you could say I was...razzer anxious." Bijou shrugged. "Aww, you poor thing. Hey, did you get your schedule?" Crystal asked curiously. "Umm, oui. But eet's hard to comprehend." Bijou pulled out the blue sheet of paper from her pocket.

"Mind if I see it?" Crystal wondered. "Oh, of course." Bijou handed it to her. Crystal scanned it in her hands for a moment. "Ohmygod! Yay!" she smiled. "You and I have like, four classes together. Math, lunch, English and Social studies." Bijou peeked over her shoulder. "Really? Zhat's great!"

"AND, you have homeroom with Pashmina and Stan." Crystal added as she looked at Bijou's assigned homeroom. "What about you?" Bijou asked. "Luckily, I have it with Sandy and not the **other** twin! I swear, sometimes Stan can be a real pain in the ass." Crystal replied.

Just then, Pashmina appeared behind Bijou and Crystal. "Hiya!" The bubbly blonde had a pink V-neck polka dotted halter, light denim capris and pink canvas skimmer shoes. Her hair was wavy and full of volume. She had a white half pint JanSport backpack over her shoulders. Her sea-green eyes were wide and happy.

"Hi Pashmina!" Bijou grinned. As the three girls began to walk together, Stan and Sandy approached them, side-by-side. "Hey Bijou. Don't **you **look adorable?" Stan smiled at her, draping his arm around her shoulder. Crystal, who was behind Bijou, suddenly shut up. Bijou smiled back. "Thank you, Stan." she replied politely.

"Hey, Bij. I love your outfit! You look so cute!" Sandy walked by Bijou's other side. She gave Stan a cold look. "Stan, get off her." Bijou smiled. "I don't mind, Sandy. I actually think I'll be able to get used to him." she joked. Sandy and Pashmina laughed. Stan smiled as well, until he spotted Crystal.

"Oh hey Crys! Didn't see you there!" The last part was meant to be a joke, but Crystal didn't take the hint. She tried to shrug off the hurtful remark by muttering out a barely-there "Hey." Stan didn't notice her tone. "Oh Crys, by the way, I've been meaning to talk to you about our project--"

Crystal pretended to check her cellphone. "Oh crap! I gotta go, guys. Bye." she sped up and scurried off, bumping rather hard against Stan's shoulder. "Ow!" But Crystal didn't bother apologize, or even make eye contact. "What's **her** deal?" Stan asked Bijou. She looked ahead, thinking the exact same thing.

The impact had caused Stan to let go of Bijou. This eased Sandy. As Bijou walked on, she suddenly, got thrown off her feet by a sea of kids who were running in the opposite direction. "AHH!" she screamed. Stan and Sandy quickly caught her, both of them holding on to each of her beige arms.

"You okay?" Stan asked. "_Oui_, but what was zhat?" Bijou felt her heartbeat, unharmed. As if on queue, the crowd whooped and screamed as a certain young girl was walking in through the door. "That was the welcoming committee for **her**." Pashmina's face was suddenly scrunched up with disgust. The twins seemed to be sporting the same looks.

Bijou looked at the entrance doors. The girl was very pretty and very slender. She had light brown hair up in two short, thick ponytails and tied with pink bands. She had big light blue eyes and pouty pink lips. She was wearing a short pink Chanel dress with a satin black ribbon tied around her waist and black Prada medium-lengthed heels with a small black bow on both shoes. The girl was holding a pink Gucci bag in one of her dainty hands.

"Who eez she?" Bijou asked. "**That **is preteen pop sensation/big-time actress/junior supermodel, Sparkle Kururin. When she's not out doing her Hollywood thing, she's in Texas, getting an education like everyone else." Sandy told her. "She eez very pretty." Bijou watched as Sparkle whipped out a pen and began to sign autographs.

"Yeah, but don't let her looks fool you. That girl is a lean, mean, superficial life-destroying machine." Pashmina shook her head. "Her fame has given her this **major** ego, so she pretty much thinks she's better than all of us." Stan added. "So much for being America's Sweet Little Princess."

"She dresses rather extravagantly. Eez she **really **a princess?" Bijou asked. "No, she's just a royal bitch." Pashmina commented.

Suddenly, Hamtaro sneaked up from behind Bijou and playfully covered her eyes. Bijou gasped. "Who's that? Who's there?" she said nervously. Sandy and Pashmina giggled to each other. Stan smirked. "It's not me, I'll tell you that!" he teased.

Bijou eventually got the hands off of her face and turned around. She immedietaly felt her cheeks heat up when she sank into those twinkling sapphire-blue eyes. "H-Hamtaro!" she choked out. Hamtaro smiled cutely down at her. "Hi Bijou! Great to see you again." he told her. Bijou brushed back a stray hair from her eyes and nodded.

Meanwhile, Sparkle's eye caught Hamtaro Haruna, the cute boy from her homeroom nearby. Except he was talking with some girl with platinum blonde pigtails, tacky ribbons and green eyes. From what she could tell was that she was pretty cute and skinny. Because she had never seen her before, Sparkle predicted the girl was a new kid. And telling from her red cheeks and Hamtaro's cute smile, they both seemed to be enjoying their conversation!

Sparkle frowned disapprovingly. _This is not acceptable!_ she thought to herself. Stalking past the awaiting fans, Sparkle began to head towards Hamtaro and the new girl. Lucky for her, Hamtaro was already leaving. "See ya' later!" she heard him call over his shoulder.

"Hmph." Sparkle shot the girl a secret glare behind her back, as she turned to the Toraani twins and Mafura. "What was he doing with that girl? Hm, whatever. Hopefully, if she has any brains in that blonde little head of her's, then she'll stay away from my man."

♥

While sitting in homeroom, Hamtaro saw Bijou Ribon walk inside with Stan Toraani and Pashmina Mafura at her side. He smiled. When he first met Bijou yesterday, he saw her a cute, shy new girl from France. Today, she was even cuter than she was yesterday, but was still pretty shy.

Hamtaro studied her as Stan and Pashmina sat in their regular seats and she sat with them. They chatted for a minute until Maxwell Noppo and Panda Tanaka walked up to them. They all spoke for a while until Stan randomly hugged her. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Pashmina sighed. Maxwell and Panda gave each other confused looks.

Hamtaro finally caught Bijou's eye. She blushed and seemed to stiffen. He smiled and waved at her. She was about to wave back, when a familiar figure stepped in front of him. "Hi Hamtaro!" Sparkle batted her long eyelashes and sat on his desk. "Oh, hi Sparkle!" Hamtaro smiled, not bothered much by the interruption.

"So, how was your weekend?" Sparkle leaned casually back, which gave Hamtaro a nice glance at her curves. "It was pretty good! Now that I'm fourteen, I was able to get that job at the horse stable downtown." the red/white haired failed to notice Sparkle's seduction act.

"Aww! Well, if you wanted a job, why didn't you come to me, silly?" Sparkle giggled. "I could've immedietaly hired you to clean my pool three times a week if you wanted." Hamtaro chuckled, his cute smile spread across his face. "Oh really? And at a fair price?" he joked. "I would've given you as much money as you wanted." was Sparkle's reply.

Bijou watched in shock as preteen pop sensation/big time actress/junior supermodel Sparkle Kururin giggled and flirted with Hamtaro. "Oh yeah. We shoulda' mentioned that Sparky has a wee bit of a crush on Haruna." Stan pointed out, his arm lazily resting around Bijou's shoulder. "But he fails to notice the little things she does to impress him."

"Oh. I see." Bijou nodded. She quickly looked away. Did this mean that Hamtaro was off-limits? After all, from what Bijou heard, Sparkle was a royal bitch. A moment later, she peeked back at the scene. And when she locked eyes with Sparkle, she could've sworn--correction, she **did** see the girl smirk evilly at her.

♥

Unfortunetaly for Bijou, Sparkle didn't stop there. In fact, she made her first day go from awkward to bad to just plain worse. Sparkle got every chance to harass her when her friends weren't around. So far, she had "accidentaly" pushed her, mispronounced her name in public, asked if she had white hair in public and had asked her what certain embarassing french words meant in English. In public. Sparkle had also tried to criticize on her body in the girls' locker room. But couldn't due to the fact that she could find no noticable flaw, this being unknown to Bijou.

"Hey, Bijou!" Sparkle ran up to her in the hallways, her posse of Mean Girls trailing behind her, giggling. Bijou wanted to flee, but her feet stayed put, despite the fact that the sight of Sparkle made her want to scream and duck. "Hey, can you tell me what this is?" Sparkle ran up to her and held up a printed-out page of the Big Bang Theory.

"Uhh...a zheory?" Bijou shrugged. _Okay, is she here to ask me another french word or to get extra help in science?_ "I-I'm sorry, what?" Sparkle leaned over. "I said a zheory." Bijou repeated. "Azeely?" Sparkle asked, rather loudly. Bijou was confused. What was she doing? "Sparkle, I said. A. Zheory!"

"Zeeory? What the hell is that? Some kind of french condom?" Sparkle scoffed. Two of the three posse girls laughed at the word "condom." Some other kids in the hallways did too. The third girl stepped forward. "Sparkle, I think she meant 'thee-ory'!" she said. Suddenly, Bijou got the hint: they were making fun of her accent.

Bijou had always been rather sensitive when it came to her french accent. She was never fond of it because it limited her English-speaking skills. But she was born and raised in France, damn it! The least these Americans could do was cut her some slack.

"Theory? Ohhhhhhh! Now I get it! I couldn't understand because this girl kept saying 'condom' in french!" Sparkle exclaimed. Everyone who could hear the conversation began to snicker. Bijou blushed, humiliated. "Zhat eez not true!" she defended herself. "What? What's that?" Sparkle asked innocently. Bijou wanted to cry. What did she do to this girl to make her want to humiliate her like this?

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Bijou, are these girls giving you a hard time?" Crystal stood bravely next to Bijou and flashed a nasty glare at the kids involved in the laughing fest. Everyone minus Sparkle and her group quickly stopped and walked away. What Bijou didn't know was that Crystal was **not **one to mess with. And she had made that clear in the past.

Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Oh look, it's Bijou's bodyguard. Grab the shields, girls!" she said sarcastically. "Hey!" Crystal was about to step up in Sparkle's face, when Bijou stopped her. "No Crystal. Don't waste your breath." she muttered, her head hung.

"Oh look! Bijou's trying to stand up for me! Whatcha gonna do Bijou? Pull out your tacky blue ribbons of doom--which by the way, make you look like a goody-two-shoes catholic schoolgirl!" Sparkle pointed out. Before anyone could react, Sparkle had suddenly grabbed one of Bijou's hair ribbons and harshly pulled it off. "Oww!" Bijou yelped in pain as it fell to the floor. "Gee that's better." Sparkle scoffed. "Now you just look like a goody-two-shoes."

The mean girl posse laughed again. "Oh give it a rest, Kururin! You may be a so-called 'A-List celebrity,' but that doesn't mean the whole world has to revolve around **you!**" Crystal pushed Sparkle back when she said "you". "DON'T touch me, Donaldson!" Sparkle warned.

Bijou was in tears, but refused to let them fall. She got down and held tightly to her ribbon. She looked up in horror at the battle raging on between Crystal and Sparkle.

"Or what? You'll send your stupid wannabe groupies to spread ridiculous rumors about me? **Then **what?!" Crystal had no fear in her eyes whatsoever. Sparkle smirked. "Who knows? I could always steal your most prized possession. How 'bout we start with Stanny-boy?"

Crystal's eyes slightly widened. "Ahh that's right!" Sparkle cooed. "You have a crush on him. How cute." Crystal growled at her. "But then again, I don't care! So, step aside, or I'll have **no **mercy..."

SLAP!

Sparkle, Bijou and the posse was in shock. Crystal's hand was losing it's feeling, but she didn't care. She had given Sparkle what for. "Bijou has never done anything to you, so stop bothering her." was all she could say.

"Crystal!" Sandy suddenly grabbed Crystal and pulled her aside. She had seen the slap and had rushed over to stop anything from starting. Sparkle couldn't react though. She was too busy accepting the fact that a "talentless nobody" had just touched her. "Crys, what did you do that for?! The school has zero-tolerance for violence and you know that!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Crystal screamed. Sandy was ready to calm her down, when she saw Sparkle turn on Bijou. "You little bitch!" she screamed, holding her cheek with one hand and pointing at Bijou with the other. "This is all **your **fault!" Bijou looked so helpless, on her knees with her ribbon in her hand. "What did **I** do?!" she countered.

"Hey! Lay off!" Sandy stepped in front of Bijou. "Oh great! Another one! Why don't you just have the **whole **school gang up against me, Ribon?" Sparkle scoffed. "Go ahead! Put on your little act! 'Oh look at me! I'm Bijou! I'm from France, where the Eiffel Tower is! I lived in Paris! I'm all that because I'm European and you're not! I'm innocent and sweet and a total french virgin!' Pul-lease! You thought you'd fool Hamtaro with that?! He'll never go out with you, honey! I saw him first!"

Crystal opened her mouth to speak. "No, **you're** the fool, Sparkle!" She, Sandy and Bijou turned around in shock to find the owner of the voice helping Bijou up on her feet. Sparkle went pale. She gulped. "H-Hamtaro?!" her voice had went up an octave.

Hamtaro did not look happy. He let go of Bijou's arm and gently pushed Sandy behind him. Crystal held Bijou as she struggled to keep her tears from falling. "Sparkle, I always thought you were at least a decent person, despite your fame. That's why I was nice to you. But picking on a new girl for no reason is low. Even for you. I'm sorry Sparkle, but I wouldn't go out with you even if you paid me a million dollars."

Turning around, he led Bijou and her real friends away from Sparkle and her evil snobby groupies.

♥

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hamtaro asked one more time as he watched Bijou dab her eyes with a tissue. "Yes yes, I'm fine." she nodded for the millionth time. She and Hamtaro were outside, while Sandy and Crystal peeked from behind a tree nearby. They smiled as Hamtaro stood close to Bijou and watched her with concern.

"They're soooooooo cute!" Sandy cooed. "I know! They're gonna make a great couple, I can tell." Crystal nodded. Stan suddenly ran up from behind them. "I got here as fast as I could, what happened?" he said all in one breath. "Who invited **him**?" Crystal blurted out angrily.

Stan and Sandy eyed her strangely. "Well, hello to you too!" Stan had a playful smile on his face. "Hmph!" Crystal blushed and looked away. Stan looked at Sandy. She shrugged cluelessly. "So, what's up?" he changed the subject. "Well, Hamtaro and Bijou are..." Sandy's eyes widened. "OHMYGOD, look!" she pointed excitedly.

Stan and Crystal turned to see Hamtaro quietly looking at Bijou. He had his hands in his pockets. "Listen, Bijou..." She looked up, and he instantly felt warm when he saw how pretty her green eyes were when they were wet. "I...I'm sorry about Sparkle. I wish she had never teased you."

"No, eet's fine, I guess." Bijou sighed, fumbling with the tissue in her hands. "Yeah, but...she pretty much screwed up your first day of school here." Hamtaro replied, frowning. Bijou shook her head. "But, I made alot of friends in Texas. And besides, Sparkle doesn't know me. What she says about me should not matter."

"Speak the truth, girl!" Sandy whispered from behind their hiding spot. "I'm so proud of my little french maid--!" Stan was ready to pounce on Bijou with one of his bear-hugs, when Crystal held him back with both of his strawberry-blonde human-ham ears. "Don't even think about it!" she scolded.

"Wow. You're really not like other girls here, are you?" Hamtaro grinned. "Well, I **am **European." Bijou shrugged shyly. Hamtaro laughed, and Bijou realized she had just told a joke. _Ohmygosh, he thinks I'm funny! _She smiled in satisfaction.

"Hey, Bijou?" Hamtaro stopped laughing and suddenly turned a light shade of pink. "_Oui?_" Bijou looked up. She was a little rosy herself. "Are...a-are you bu-b-busy today?" the blue-eyed eighth grader asked. Bijou blinked. "N...n-no. " she replied. Hamtaro sheepishly shifted his foot around. "Well...see, I-I was wondering if you would like to...t-to check out my job at a horse stable downtown after school."

"HE JUST ASKED HER OUT!" Sandy and Crystal squealed under their breaths, jumping and holding hands. "Yeah, to his **job**. Man, can't this guy be romantic?" Stan questioned. "Hey, it's a start!" Sandy told him.

"Zhey have horses here?!" Bijou suddenly looked happy. "Yeah! Texas is crammed with them!" Hamtaro nodded. "Oh, wow! _J'adore_ horses! I would love to go!" Bijou accepted excitedly. Hamtaro lit up. His heart skipped as he saw Bijou's emerald jewels dance under the gleaming sunlight. "Great! Let's go right now!"

Filled with glee, Hamtaro grabbed Bijou's hand and began to lead her away. "Wait!" Bijou yelped. "What?" Hamtaro turned around. Bijou paused. "Z-Zee day has not ended yet." she said. Hamtaro's eyes widened in realization. There was still an hour left before school let out. Crap. "Oh! R-Right! Sorry."

Just then, Bijou looked down and saw how their hands were tightly holding each other. She blushed furiously. His hand was so warm and gentle. Hamtaro was blushing as well. Bijou's hand felt soft and delicate on his fingers.

"W-We should probably head back t-to class." Hamtaro told her. Bijou nodded quickly, her cheeks flaming red. "_O-Oui_...our teachers will zhink we were skipping class." she added. They started to slowly head for the entrance doors. Bijou glanced at Hamtaro, and noticed just how nervous he was. She smiled. _The poor guy looks like this has never happened to him. So cute! _

Stan, Crystal and Sandy weren't too far away. They had already entered through another entrance and peeking from around the corner.

Hamtaro offered to walk Bijou to class. Both of them didn't say much, but the silence was rather enjoyable. They were still holding hands. A few doors away from Bijou's math social studies class, Hamtaro stopped. He eventually let go of Bijou's hand. "Well, I-I guess I should get to P.E. My teacher's gonna kill me, but I'm sure I can have Stan Toraani cover me."

"Igottago!" Stan ran off before his sister and Crystal could say anything.

"Yes. I hope Crystal can help me with my new social studies teacher as well." Bijou nodded, her hand already missing Hamtaro's warmth.

"Bye!" Crystal vanished, leaving Sandy by herself. "Well, fine! I don't mind being all alone!" Sandy muttered to herself.

"B-Bye." Hamtaro and Bijou both said. They blushed. Hamtaro looked hesitant to leave, as if he wanted to...

He did. He knelt over and quickly kissed Bijou on the cheek. "I'll meet you here after school." he said, blushing furiously. "O-Okay." Bijou agreed, completely in shock. Hamtaro waved awkwardly and walked away.

Bijou touched her cheek, her cheeks rosy-red and her heart pounding so hard, it went to her ears. _He...he kissed me! I just got my first kiss!_ Okay, so it was on the cheek, but it was something! She grinned from ear-to-ear and turned to meet her last teacher of the day.

Let's see if preteen pop sensation/big time actress/junior supermodel Sparkle Kururin could top that!

* * *

♥  
♥  
♥

**A/N****: YAY! I finished! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review peoples. **

**Yours truly,**

**Crystalgurl101**

♥


End file.
